


In a Family Way

by generaldisdain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, F/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaldisdain/pseuds/generaldisdain
Summary: Kristanna Smut Week 2020 Day 1: In a family wayAnna and Kristoff want to start a family
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	In a Family Way

Anna was nervous. She knew she had no reason to be. It’s not like they hadn’t discussed the possibility of this before, it’s just that, they had only spoken in hypotheticals. What if…? No, she wouldn’t let herself be consumed by doubt. She needed to just go for it. Anna took a breath and turned the handle of her chamber door. 

“Kristoff?” she called, hoping her husband was already in their shared room. If she wasn’t able to tell him right now, she feared she would lose her nerve and just drop the question entirely. She didn’t want that. 

“In here!” he replied from the bathroom. He stepped into the bedroom and smiled when he saw her, her nerves melting away as he approached her with open arms. “I missed you,” he murmured, bringing her into his chest and inhaling deeply. She relaxed into his hold, always able to find comfort in her strong mountain man. 

Despite her royal obligations these past few years, they were never closer, Anna always making time for her king, and Kristoff making sure that his ice harvesting trips never kept him away for too terribly long. He had even begun to enjoy some of their royal duties as king and queen, namely the charity events they held. Anna would always stand back and watch with proud eyes as Kristoff doted over the children there, making sure everyone got their share of food and blankets during the cold winter months. He loathed some of the formalities: the meeting of other royal couples and the large banquets, but Kristoff had found his place as king. He was a trailblazer for education, leading the conversations as they met with school teachers about what they could do to help the children of Arendelle thrive. He opened the castle to a family whose house was destroyed in a fire, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Anna when he led the family’s three adorable children out to meet the reindeer and participated in their games of hide and seek in the castle gardens.

It was moments like these that made Anna so certain that she wanted to start a family with him. Obviously they needed an heir to the throne, but it was so much more than that. It was how their love for each other grew every day. Sometimes she felt almost selfish for keeping all of this love to herself. She knew that, given the chance, Kristoff would be an amazing father who could share that love with a beautiful family.

It was there in Kristoff’s arms that Anna gave into herself. Nerves aside, she knew what her husband’s response would be to her statement. “Kristoff, I want to start a family.”

Kristoff drew back. At first glance, his eyes showed fear, but Anna quickly realized that they sparkled not with fear, but with hope. “I know we’ve talked about this, but you mean, now? You’re ready?” he asked. A smile began to pull at his lips.

Anna nodded, feeling the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Why was she ever nervous? 

Kristoff grabbed her and twirled her around, something he often did with ease. Hearing the sparkling laugh it got out of his wife always made his heart soar, but this time, it was him who was laughing. He seemed so giddy. He placed her back on the ground and pulled her into a strong, loving kiss, one that sent a shiver down her spine. “I love you so much,” he murmured into her mouth. 

Just as she was starting to melt into the kiss, he pulled back again. “And, you’re sure, right? Because I mean we don’t have to try for anything right away we can still—“

Anna cut him off with a chaste kiss and laughed. Always looking out for her. Always making sure she was okay. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. “I want to start trying tonight, Kristoff. I’m positive. I love you.” 

“We’re going to have a baby,” Kristoff whispered in her ear. Anna smiled at his words. She nodded and grabbed his face, gently tilting his chin so that they were gazing at each other. 

Kristoff smiled and kissed her lips, but he didn’t stay there for long. His lips moved to her cheek, her ear, and then down her neck, taking root at a place that made Anna’s breath hitch in her throat. His hands ran the length of her back, her dainty fingers trailing feather-like touches up and down his strong arms. She shuddered as she felt his fingers sneak to the ties of her dress. He had become somewhat of an expert at the complicated knots of her dresses, never once removing his mouth from her neck as he fiddled with the strings. Soon the dress came undone, and it pooled onto the floor around Anna’s ankles. 

Kristoff stepped back and sighed. Anna noticed the bulge in his pants and smiled, pride swelling in her chest. 

“All we’ve done is kiss,” she giggled, pointing to his pants. 

Kristoff jokingly glared at her and pulled off his top in one smooth motion. “Have you seen who I’m kissing?” he retorted. 

Now it was Anna’s turn to blush and stare. The definition of muscles in his arms and chest, the soft roundness of his stomach—it all sent a spike of desire straight to her core. 

A lot of times their sex was rough and feverish. Both spent frequent nights tied up with their respective duties, meaning that they were eager and ready for bed by the end of the day. They were both impatient, stripping away each other’s clothes and fucking passionately under the moonlight, slipping quickly into slumber immediately afterwards.

Tonight, however, as Kristoff guided Anna over to the bed, she noticed that he was being slower, more deliberate. She noticed herself doing the same, the overwhelming love they both felt spilling over into long, gentle kisses and overjoyed giggles. Anna felt like she was glowing, the thought of creating a life with this man pulsing through her like waves of warm light. 

Delicate fingers guided Anna’s bustier off of her. She was bare before him, the only thing protecting her from the chill of the night air being her lacy panties. 

His eyes were hungry, scanning over her body. He laid her down, gently, placing a kiss on her cheek. He kissed down her neck once more. 

Anna squirmed beneath him, a breathy moan escaping her when his lips lightly trailed over the peak of her breast. Kristoff was so loving with his touches, soft lips and gentle tongue lapping at her nipple. Anna’s hands flew up to take hold in his hair as he worked. Her hips bucked up against him as his teeth tugged at one of her peaks and his fingers pinched and rolled the other. His tongue flicked against her nipple while his hand took her breast into loving squeezes, kneading it in his calloused palm and using his fingers to play with the erect bud. 

“I love you so much.” The words tumbled out of her as she pulled Kristoff back up to capture him in her mouth. They kissed, lips dancing together as hands roamed and explored. Anna’s slender fingers traced patterns into the definition of his back. She loved the expanse of skin on his back, all worn and strong from years of labor, yet still soft and warm to the touch. 

Kristoff groaned as she bit and tugged at his bottom lip. Her hands slipped up into his hair and she ruffled and gave it a slight tug, relishing the hitch in his breathing. His hair was always a bit long and shaggy, but she adored how it looked when it fell into his face, and she loved how it always gave her a place to grab onto when they made love. Her lips traveled to his ear and she exhaled hot breath there, murmuring all of the things she was going to do to him and how much she loved him. Kristoff fell against her in a heap and she rolled him over triumphantly. If she ever wanted control, all she had to do was whisper into Kristoff’s ear and he was gone, turned into a pool of panting and thrusting hips aching for pressure. She loved watching as he squirmed, loved watching the way his cock strained against his pants for her. She loved him, and she wanted to make him feel that love. 

Anna worked her way down his chest. She stopped to suck at that spot near the waistline of his pants that made him twitch before finally taking his pants and undergarments in her hand and sliding them down his legs. 

Kristoff clamored out of his clothes, the patience he exhibited before dissipating into need. He laid obediently down on the bed. A high pitched moan escaped his mouth as Anna looked him in the eyes and licked a tongue up his shaft. At first, Kristoff had been shy about the softer, higher-pitched moans that left him, but as the two explored each other, Kristoff was able to relax and shed the masculine image he felt the need to portray as king and ice harvester. With her, he was just Kristoff, and he could let his voice come out in a kaleidoscope of tones and pitches. 

She loved the way his eyes fluttered closed and his head threw back the second she brought a tongue to his member. The way his cock grew and pulsed in her mouth was intoxicating, and the taste of the precum that leaked out of the head had grown to be something that she lapped up eagerly each time she sucked his cock. She moved her mouth up and down, his fingers tangling themselves in her fiery red hair. 

“Yes, God, fuck,” the words tugged themselves out of Kristoff’s lips, strained and airy as he panted and moaned to the rhythm of his sweet Anna’s mouth. Suddenly he pulled at her hair, coaxing her up off of his cock. 

Anna was left with her mouth open, a thin line of saliva still clinging to the tip of her tongue. Kristoff guided her back up to him and took her face in his hands. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was tousled and messy, but Anna didn’t think she had ever thought he was sexier. 

“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered again, the excitement he felt something too magical to be kept inside. 

Anna giggled and nodded, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Kristoff took her in his arms, wrapping her up and breathing her in. He took in his beautiful Anna, feeling the cold tip of her nose pressed against his chest, the sensation of warm air from her breath tickling his chest. 

She felt safe and warm and bright. She felt like she was home. And soon, this home would be joined by another soul, another life. A child that shared the best in her and the best in him. A strong, gentle, spunky little lifeform that they would share and love. Together. 

No words needed to be spoken between the two. Kristoff laid Anna down on the bed, pressing her gently beneath him. She was enveloped in warmth and strength, the smell of ice, pine, and winter skies circling her body. She felt so tiny beneath him, so powerless, and yet, this is where she felt the safest. Kristoff’s soft lips grazed her neck and she giggled. She felt him smile against her skin and he playfully nipped at her. There was so much joy between them.

Silence befell the two once more for a moment as Kristoff straightened himself and positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel her warmth and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from diving into her. Their eyes met and she smiled, a sight that melted his heart. 

“Are you ready?” It was a simple question, one that had been asked in this context before, and yet, it had never carried this weight. Anna nodded in response, and then, he was inside of her.

It was slow and deliberate. Kristoff lowered himself so that he could press his lips to her cheek and caress her body beneath him as he thrusted into her. 

Her hands grasped at his strong back as he hit a spot inside of her that made her hips buck up in pleasure. Moans slipped from her lips with increasing frequency, something that would have once made her worry that they would be heard, but now that they were married, she didn’t care if the whole castle knew how good he made her feel. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He pulled up to gaze into her eyes. “I love you so much.”

She couldn’t stop smiling, even as he hit that place inside of her with each thrust of his hips that made her cry out in pleasure. He was speeding up, his thighs hitting hers with a delicious slapping sound and his hand bracing himself against the mattress so he could angle himself in the way he knew she liked. Anna silently thanked whoever had made this bed so damn sturdy. 

“Are- are you sure about this? I’m getting close. I-”

Anna silenced him, pulling him down so that his lips were pressed against her own. “I love you so much, Kristoff. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Please, come inside of me.” 

Kristoff placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He thrusted into her at a speed that never failed to impress Anna, and soon, he was gone, for the first time not having to worry about pulling out or finishing into his hand. He emptied himself inside of her, hot fluids filling her in the most delightful way. She would certainly need a shower after this, but for now, she reveled in the feeling of him filling her in the most intimate way. 

Kristoff grunted and collapsed on top of her as he came, thighs twitching and cock pulsing as the steady stream of cum came to an end. 

“That was-”

“Amazing,” Anna said, finishing his thought. He held her tightly and nuzzled into her neck. 

After a quick shower, Anna and Kristoff were all cuddled in bed. Usually, they would have fallen asleep by now, but the two were talking and laughing, coming up with baby names and talking about where to put the nursery. 

“You know,” Anna began, Kristoff’s hands holding her dainty ones and stroking them with his thumbs. “Just because you came inside of me once doesn’t mean I’m going to get pregnant.”

“I know. That’s why I was thinking, if you didn’t mind, we could try again tomorrow morning, and tomorrow evening, and well, any time, really.”

Anna giggled at Kristoff’s sheepish smirk and placed a kiss on his nose. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a piece written for Kristanna smut week 2020! I may continue this and write a story documenting Anna's pregnancy.


End file.
